Talk:Signet
Is "mana" an official term in GuildWars? I don't think so. This is WoW terminology. In GW it is simply called "energy". --Tetris L 01:42, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) #Actually mana isn't WoW terminoloy, it was invented and used LONG before WoW. DarkNecrid 20:46, 8 October 2006 (CDT) A signet is not a horse. this skill type is not that special Ollj wrote: "a signet is not a horse!, who cares!" <- What are you trying to say? That it isn't important that a signet is not a spell? I guess a Mesmer sees that a little different after his Backfire has been swept away by a Purge Signet. --Tetris L 05:42, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) Mentioning that one skil type is different from another skill type is just too trivial: *A signet is not a spell. its not targetet by skills that target spells. *A spell is not a signet, its not targeted by skills that target signets. *have fun comparing all skill types to each other that way, its just too trivial. There is enough skills that target signets to make signets just as interestring as any other skill type. --Ollj 06:16, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) :This is not as trivial as you might think. I'm sure a lot of beginners will think that spell is a general term that is equivalent to skill. We should point out the difference, and one of the places where I think it is appropriate to point out the difference is here. --Tetris L 15:40, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I really like the 'Related Skills' section. Although it is a tad subjective - I personally would not list Diversion as a spell that affects signets, as it has a far more general use. 148.177.129.213 01:00, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :::I suppose it's unusual in that it actually affects signets, since not much does. However, as long as there's a note in Diversion's writeup that it affects signets, then I suppose it doesn't need to be reiterated here. Trivial Question Is it pronounced SiGnet or (with a french touch) Sinyet? --Karlos 10:12, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) : In English, I believe this URL is correct (http://www.answers.com/topic/signet) -- Serps 14:07, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Thanx, just read it today. :) --Karlos 13:05, 23 November 2005 (UTC) Skills that are Signets I put in a section called "List of Signets" to showcase the category listing so that it stands out. I think it is better English than "Skills that are Signets." --Karlos 10:15, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) Recent Edit Is this true? Signets that are linked to a specific attribute are not affected by recharge/cast speed bonuses? --Karlos 13:04, 23 November 2005 (UTC) :Think so. I never tested recharge, but you'll never get a fast cast on a signet. --Fyren 14:22, 23 November 2005 (UTC) GW Lore I had read that in the trivia section somewhere a long time ago but can't remember where exactly that skills are actually rings worn on each finger, hence 8 skills. I'm not sure of this was a valid source but seeing it in the trivia section reminds me of that. If it is directly from GW, could someone who me where? Lost-Blue 00:18, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure I read it it the first GW manual, but I'll double check. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:19, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I thought it was in there but I can't seem to find it. May as well RV my edit. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:22, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::: I know Iv'e seen it somewhere officially, I should check all Pro and Pre uests and the skillz page Lost-Blue 00:27, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::: There was a link on the Skill bar page to an "official explanation" on manual.guildwars.com -- the link doesn't seem to work any more, so Aratak removed it. It's there in the page history. Diligence 12:36, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, I found a history article about it on the (bleah) official wiki. Gww:Skill Gem has all the stuff about it, if not their sources. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:42, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::The one problem with GWiki as documentation source is that we don't keep historical notes like that - don't know why exactly, but that has been the norm for longest time. So things like this we can't deal with. I was equally surprised when I first found that page on GWW. (T/ ) 02:48, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, even if the system changed, the lore (skills=rings) is still valid. That page just serves as confirmation it is part of the lore, not mass hallucination. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:55, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::A part of lore best ignored, trying to explain abstract game mechanic with lore is bad. BAAAD! 22:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Just think, you can be flipping someone off every time you cast Psychic Distraction. 18:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC)